baudelairandquagmirefandomcom-20200214-history
V.f.d
Background The schism started in an opera house while Beatrice (the Baudelaire’s mother) had the sugar bowl, which she had taken from Esmé Gigi Geniveve Squalor. They started to throw around poison darts, finally hitting Count Olaf’s father. He was overcome by grief and the sudden desire to kill Lemony Snicket, thus the schism began. V.F.D. was first mentioned in The Bad Beginning when Lemony Snicket was talking about how the Baudelaire parents died in the mansion, He said " I have spent months of research and years crying myself to sleep, trying to discover the precise cause of the Baudelaire fire. But all my associates and I have managed to learn is that neither the official fire department nor the volunteer fire department arrived in time to stop the blaze." It was very subtle so one wouldn't really count that as a first mention. So technically the first mention would be at The Austere Academy when the Quagmire triplets, Duncan and Isadora Quagmire were researching Count Olaf. At the climax of the book, they reveal that they have discovered an important secret regarding V.F.D., but are kidnapped by Olaf before they can tell the Baudelaire orphans what they've discovered. The V.F.D. increases in prominence in subsequent volumes; the group is connected with the deaths of the Baudelaire and the Quagmire parents and the schemes of their enemy, Count Olaf. It eventually transpires that it is the name of a secret organization. The Slippery Slope suggests that V.F.D. stands for 'Volunteer Fire Department', among other things; in The End Lemony Snicket's narration confirms that 'Volunteer Fire Department' is the correct meaning of the initials. In The Grim Grotto, it is revealed that while this was the origin of the organization, its members had many other interests. "V.F.D." is also used as an abbreviation for various terms and organizations related to the organization, which increases the confusion of outsiders regarding the purpose of the group.V.F.D is a real secret organization While the name "Volunteer Fire Department" connotes a group that actively puts out fires (metaphorically as well as literally, according to Kit Snicket), it can be read to mean a group that actively starts fires (something of an allusion to the "firemen" in Ray Bradbury's Fahrenheit 451), which indeed happens when the group is split because of a schism. One group of Schismatics fights fires and the other half are arsonists. The members of one half are called "volunteers" and the members of the other half are called "villains". The "volunteers" often appear to be desperate, in that their situation seems to be one of dire straits. It is openly stated that the "villains" are growing more powerful and the "volunteers" weaker; however, the epilogue of the thirteenth and final book suggests that after the events therein, the "volunteer" half of the organization seems to have survived or recovered, while the "villain" half has returned to its former power. The protagonists of the series (Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire and Sunny Baudelaire) discover that their parents were members of this secret organization, as were many of the guardians they were placed with after their parents' death, along with various other people they encountered throughout the books. In the context of the series, the initialism "V.F.D." is not even known until the fifth book and the full name is not revealed until the thirteenth and final book. The true nature and agendas of V.F.D. are little more than a MacGuffin in the series; V.F.D. may be a symbol representing the absurdity of human idealistic values, destined to rise optimistically and then fall tragically. Although a group of people have come together with the intention of improving society, they soon become viciously divided, even getting a trio of innocent orphans caught up in their violent feud. In a way, then, V.F.D. can also symbolize the tragic aspect of society itself, or of human nature Sugar bowl Main article: Sugar bowl (A Series of Unfortunate Events) A mysterious sugar bowl is of value to members on both sides of the schism, of which it is stated to be the cause and serves as a MacGuffin to drive the story in later books. It and its contents are always being pursued by volunteers, villains, and the Baudelaires, and its significance is remarkable. Its contents is a special sugar that makes you immune to Medusoid Mycelium. The one hint to its true meaning is the remark, "it isn't the sugar bowl that's important, it's what's inside it". It said in The Slippery Slope that the sugar bowl was thrown out the window of the V.F.D. headquarters in the Mortmain Mountains (in Valley of Four Drafts) by one of the members (of V.F.D) into The Stricken Stream. The Baudelaires' discoveries #V.F.D. is first mentioned by Duncan Quagmire in The Austere Academy, when he tries to tell Klaus something terrible about Count Olaf's past, but can only manage to yell the organization's initials before he's driven away along with Isadora. #Next, in The Ersatz Elevator, the Baudelaires discover a tunnel from 667 Dark Avenue (the home of Esmé and Jerome Squalor) to the Baudelaire mansion. Esmé is part of the V.F.D.'s fire-starting side, whereas Jerome became a part of the firefighting side sometime after the events in The Ersatz Elevator. Also, in the 'In Auction' the Baudelaires buy 'V.F.D.' but find out that it only stood for 'Very Fancy Doilies' and that this was not the V.F.D. they were looking to find (doilies are very briefly mentioned also in the twelfth book, when the author makes a vague reference to a family that bbhas been scouring the globe for a terribly important doily). #In The Vile Village, the Baudelaires are offered a home in a village known only as "V.F.D.". Thinking this may be related to the aforementioned secret, they arrive only to find it stands for Village of Fowl Devotees--not the V.F.D. which they seek, although while there they do meet a man named Jacques who appears to be a member of V.F.D.; among other things, he has an eye tattoo identical to the one which Count Olaf has. It is later revealed that all members of V.F.D., at least before a certain period in time, were tattooed with this symbol, which is actually the letters "V.F.D" written in an eye-like shape. #In The Hostile Hospital, the Baudelaires meet a group of people who call themselves the Volunteers Fighting Disease, which is, like the Village of Fowl Devotees, not connected to the group they seek. The trio later discover that one person did survive the fire which destroyed their home, possibly one of their parents, as suggested by a sentence written on the 13th page of the Snicket File: "Because of the evidence discussed on page nine, experts now suspect that there may, in fact, be one survivor of the fire", which was accompanied by a photograph of the Baudelaire parents, Jacques Snicket, and a person whose face is turned against the camera (most likely Lemony Snicket). #In The Carnivorous Carnival the Baudelaires learn about the disguise kit and are introduced to the eye. #In The Slippery Slope, it is suggested that the initials actually stand for Volunteer Fire Department, which ties in with a number of other clues in the novels. Also, it is said that volunteers have passageways built underneath their houses so they can escape to safe places during fires (for instance, a passageway under the Quagmire home leads to Uncle Monty's house, from The Reptile Room, and the elevator shaft in 667 Dark Avenue leads from Esmé Squalor's apartment to the Baudelaire mansion, as seen in The Ersatz Elevator). #In The Grim Grotto, Captain Widdershins tells the Baudelaires that V.F.D. started out as a fire department, but eventually expanded to have planes and ships and included many areas of undercover studies. #In The Penultimate Peril, the Baudelaires find a person named Dewey Denouement, who was the only one who knew where the sugar bowl is. But Klaus finds out that the sugar bowl ends up in the pond next to Hotel denouement. When he died, the secret supposedly died with him, although the narrative implies that the bowl was removed by a taxi driver, who is suggested to be Lemony Snicket himself. Snicket's hints In Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, many occurrences of V.F.D. are seen; more importantly, it reveals much more about the nature of V.F.D. as an organization: *Many members have belonged to V.F.D. since they were children. (page 38) *Children were stolen from their parents - albeit with permission page 38 - and were raised to become volunteers (pages 12–20). The children were selected for having exceptional observational and note-taking skills (page 39). The children were then isolated from their families. *The goal of V.F.D. is to ensure that the world remains "quiet"; the pledge of the secret organization is "The world is quiet here". (Note: in the Netflix TV show, the assistant Gustav, when tranquilized, says "The world is quiet here". It is unknown whether or not this is a reference to the V.F.D. phrase). The phrase is also an allusion to the first lines of Algernon Charles Swinburne's poem, The Garden of Proserpine. (pages 36 and 39) *Count Olaf was a member of V.F.D. (page 45). *Because of its enemies, V.F.D. is forced to change its headquarters often. (page 51) *Members of V.F.D. do not get paid. (page 19) *Since the schism, V.F.D. has realized that it is unwise to permanently mark oneself with a symbol when the meaning of the symbol may change at any moment, so people who now join V.F.D. do not receive a tattoo anymore. (page 191) *Headquarters of V.F.D. have been constructed by Lucky Smells Lumbermill using special "emerald lumber". (page 170) Snicket file The Snicket File is an important file of documents from the A Series of Unfortunate Events children's series. Suggested in The Slippery Slope to have been written by Jacques, Kit and Lemony Snicket, it is first mentioned in The Hostile Hospital, in which it is also referred to as the Baudelaire file. Count Olaf wants to obtain and destroy it because it supposedly has enough evidence to put him and his associates in jail. The Baudelaire orphans, Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire also want the file, believing it to contain information about themselves and the whereabouts of a possible survivor of the fire that destroyed their family home. The Snicket File has thirteen pages and is said to contain charts, maps, and photographs. It has also been described by characters in the series as "the file about the Snicket fires" and "the Baudelaire file". The thirteenth page features a photograph of Jacques Snicket, a man facing away from the camera (probaly Lemony Snicket), and Bertrand and Beatrice Baudelaire (and, out of sight, the photographer) standing in front of 667 Dark Avenue in cold weather, accompanied by the text "Because of the evidence discussed on page nine, experts now suspect that there may in fact be one survivor of the fire, but the survivor's whereabouts are unknown." The contents of page nine, and the rest of the pages of the file (with the possible exception of one page of Lemony Snicket's planned opening sentences for The Bad Beginning, which was instructed to be placed in the Baudelaire file), are unknown, as is whether the fire referenced is the one which destroyed the Baudelaire home, or that which destroyed the Quagmire home, or indeed any one of a number of other fires associated with the V.F.D. In The End, Snicket writes: "Kit Snicket's story of the Great Unknown made the Baudelaires see at last that their parents had gone forever into the great unknown, and that they would be orphans forever, too." This implies that after The End the Baudelaires are pretty sure that their parents have died in the fire and probably correct in believing so. After learning from the keeper of the Library of Records at Heimlich Hospital, Hal, that there is information about themselves in "the file about the Snicket fires", the Baudelaire orphans attempt to retrieve the file from the hospital's Library of Records. However, they only retrieve the last page - page 13 - which was accidentally left behind when the rest was removed for an official investigation of unknown nature. The Baudelaires interpret the page they obtain as indicating that one of their parents survived the fire that supposedly, and this knowledge motivates them until The Slippery Slope. In The Slippery Slope, Count Olaf is given the Snicket File by the man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard, in reward for having burnt down Caligari Carnival. He, they, and Esmé Squalor retreat into his tent to read it and discuss its contents - sending away his associates, who he did not want to learn the file's secrets. The file is later revealed to name the location of the last safe place for V.F.D. Afterwards, it vanishes from the narrative and does not appear again; it is assumed to either still be in Count Olaf's possession or to have been destroyed as he intended. It has no significance to the story after these events occur; in The Grim Grotto, Snicket writes that "For quite some time, the Baudelaires had thought Snicket File meant that one of their parents was alive after all, but now they were almost certain it meant no such thing." The survivor referred to in page thirteen of the Snicket File found by Klaus in The Hostile Hospital was actually Quigley Quagmire (first mentioned in The Austere Academy , but first physically appearing in The Slippery Slope) making it highly unlikely for the Baudelaires that one of their parents is still alive. It is possible that the "important pieces of paper" blowing around in the Hinterlands, as mentioned by Lemony Snicket in "The Grim Grotto" were the Snicket file. Or, the papers could have been pages from the Quagmire notebooks, which were ripped apart by a harpoon gun in The Vile Village. V.F.D. codes Throughout the books, a variety of codes are used by individuals working for or against the organization. The "Sebald Code" is first mentioned in Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, attributed to Dr. Gustav Sebald, and was usually used to communicate messages through Dr. Sebald's movies. When a ring is mentioned (in any form of said word), the code is activated. The first word after the ring is in code, as is every eleventh word thereafter. When the ring is said again, the code ends. A typical scene from a film might go like this: :(Doorbell rings) :Gertrude: This is quite a surprise! Please do come in, Robert! :Robert: How is Ebenezer doing? :Gertrude: He is very ill. I have given him an injection hourly. :Robert: That's a shame. He once was a perfect example of good health. :Gertrude: Yes, for comfort he examines old photos of when he was healthier. We have been to see Doctor Sebald, but it seemed rather like he was just talking in code. :(Alarm clock rings) :Gertrude: He must need another pill. Coming, Ebenezer! :(All leave) In this case, the hidden message is "This is an example of Sebald code". The code relies on the actors speaking the words perfectly, and on the viewer being able to notice the scene. In The Unauthorized Autobiography, the movie Zombies in the Snow, Werewolves in the Rain, and wedding invitations from the Vineyard of Fragrant Drapes feature the Sebald code, although the only instance in the main series is on page 67 of The Penultimate Peril. Either Frank or Ernest used it when speaking to the Baudelaires. The message was "I can't tell if you are associates or enemies. Please respond". Though this message was suspected to be "I can't tell if you are in or enemies. Please respond", a number within one of the sentences needs to be skipped rather than counted as a word to get the correct message. The Nameless Novel, a promotional website for Book the Twelfth of the series, presented an excerpt from the Sebald movie Ants in the Fruit Salad that used the Sebald code. In The Reptile Room, Uncle Monty took Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire, and Sunny Baudelaire to see the film Zombies in the Snow. In The Reptile Room, the same book as mentioned as above, Uncle Monty's death could be attributed to the fact that he never learned Sebald code, as Lemony Snicket claims. In the novel, Dr. Montgomery watched the Sebald movie Zombies in the Snow, which warned him that his new assistant was a traitor, but it is suggested that Uncle Monty did not understand the code. Sebald himself is presumed dead, and his estate is being handled by his sister, Sally Sebald. Doctor Montgomery Montgomery was killed by Count Olaf with snake poison. In The Wide Window, Aunt Josephine uses a code to communicate the location where she was hidden. Aunt Josephine was later discovered to be a member of V.F.D. The code was recognizable because Aunt Josephine was known to take a heavy interest in grammar. The orphans realized that there were many grammatical and spelling mistakes in the text of her letter. The message is formed by the letters or punctuation that should be there. For example: :Coded Statement: I saw a k'at today. It was so '''u'dd that I thought, "I've''' better take a picture of this f'i'''line." :Corrected Statement: I saw a '''c'at today. It was so o'''dd that I thought, "I'd''' better take a picture of this f'e'''line." So in this example, the coded message is "code". ''Verbal Fridge Dialogue is a code whereby volunteers can contact others through the use of a refrigerator. It is noted in The Slippery Slope that it is used as an emergency communication. Fridges are used due to their contents having a high likelihood of surviving fires. These are few of the guidelines of the code: *The recipient of the message will know that the code is being used by finding Very Fresh Dill in the fridge and his or her initials scraped into the top of the darkest jam. A poem is used in The Slippery Slope to explain: :The darkest of the jams three, :Contains within the addressee *To represent days of the week for a gathering, a cured, fruit-based calendar is used. One olive means Sunday, two means Monday, etc. *Any spice-based condiment will have an ingredients label referring to coded poems. *While the entire code in The Slippery Slope is incomplete, Lemony Snicket indicates that one of the remaining ingredients in the instance of Verbal Fridge Dialogue in that book, a pickle, was to be used inside a coded sandwich. The other remaining ingredient, lemon juice, also hints at Lemony's role in the code. (See also List of VFDs.) In The Vile Village, Isadora and Duncan Quagmire use a code within couplets to send a message to the Baudelaires about their location. It is necessary to say that Isadora and Duncan are members. It is possible that Duncan and Isadora learned about some of the V.F.D codes when they were kidnapped by Count Olaf. In The Vile Village, Isadora wrote four couplets: :F'or sapphires we are held in here :'O'nly you can end our fear. :'U'ntil dawn comes we cannot speak :'N'o words can come from this sad beak. :'T'he first thing you read contains the clue: :'A'n initial way to speak to you. :'I'nside these letters the eye will see :'N'earby are your friends, and V.F.D. The first letters of each line spell out “FOUNTAIN”, referring to Fowl Fountain where they were held hostage by Count Olaf. They sent the messages by tying them to the feet of crows that flew from the fountain to the Nevermore Tree each night. Then of course one word in the poem completes the code in this case "beak" which was the part of the fowl fountain where the Quagmire triplets were held. The word "eye" means the way to open the crow fountain beak. The button was the crow fountain's eye. From the book ''Versed Furtive Discourse in the novel The Grim Grotto, the code Verse Fluctuation Declaration works using a piece of poetry; words in a poem that the communicator wishes to use as code are substituted for alternate words. The book gives the example that My Last Duchess by Robert Browning may instead be written as My Last Wife by Obert Browning; in this case, the coded message is "Duchess R". In The Grim Grotto, the orphans receive a Volunteer Factual Dispatch which is written in this code. There are two poems (Lewis Carroll's The Walrus and the Carpenter and T. S. Eliot's The Waste Land) that tell them that they must go a taxi that will be waiting at Briny Beach. (See also List of VFDs.) In several of Lemony Snicket's books, most notably in The Hostile Hospital, anagrams are used by Count Olaf to diguise himself and his henchmen. Lemony Snicket also uses anagrams to hint that several plays written by a Mr. Al Funcoot were actually written by Count Olaf. Some anagrams used are as follows: Al Funcoot (A disguise name used for Count Olaf when he wrote plays), Flacutono (A name used for Olaf's bald associate whenever he was disguised), O. Lucafont (A name given to Olaf's hook-handed associate in the books and by the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender in the TV series whenever he was disguised), and Laura V. Bleediotie (A false name used for Violet when Olaf tried to pass her off as a hospital patient), Dr. Tocuna and Nurse Flo (A name originally meant for the two powder faced women, two of Olaf's assistants, but instead were used for Klaus and Sunny - both of the names put together form the anagram). (All of the names stated above are anagrams of Count Olaf, except Laura v. Bleediotie, which is an anagram of Violet Baudelaire) A Vernacularly Fastened Door is a special lock used in V.F.D. meeting places. It contains a keyboard. To enter, a user must answer three questions, which are secret themselves, by typing the answers into the keyboard. Lemony Snicket explains that to do this, a volunteer must know a large amount of information. If they are correct, the door will open. The Vernacularly Fastened Door was first discovered by Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire and Quigley Quagmire in The Slippery Slope. Other codes or coded messages from the series are: *"The world is quiet here" (V.F.D.'s motto), to be said in response to the phrase "I didn't realize this was a sad occasion." Also used as the password to access secret places. *"Well, young lady, have you been good to your mother?", which should be responded to with "The question is, has she been good to me?" *Mozart's 14th Symphony, whistled, is also referred to as a coded song. *"If there's nothing out there, then what was that noise?" is used mostly during recruitment. *A taxi driver showing you a picture of a baby also used during recruitment. Locations with V.F.D. activity The following is a list of locations with V.F.D. activity: *Count Olaf's House (The Bad Beginning): The eye symbol appears all over the house; Count Olaf was a V.F.D. member, and later figured prominently as a leading "villain". *Uncle Monty's House (The Reptile Room): Home to the famed Reptile Room, which housed V.F.D.'s supply of reptiles, some of which were trained to sense arson activity. It also contains a library of V.F.D. and reptile books. The reptiles were removed by the Herpetological Society; in The Slippery Slope, it was revealed that Olaf cheated a man (Bruce) out of the reptile collection, so they are now in Olaf's ownership ("except for one", which escapes Olaf's clutches and is possibly the Incredibly Deadly Viper, which appeared in The End). The reptiles' whereabouts are unknown, and the house was burned down. It had a secret passage to the Quagmire mansion. It was located in the countryside, on or near Lousy Lane. *Aunt Josephine's House (The Wide Window): Before being destroyed during Hurricane Herman, it was located by the shores of Lake Lachrymose. In Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography, it says that important documents are located in Ivan Lachrymose: Lake Explorer under someone's bed. A copy of this book is located under Aunt Josephine's bed. *Lucky Smells Lumbermill (The Miserable Mill): The archives for the Daily Punctilio were kept nearby the lumbermill, although they were eventually destroyed. The lumbermill itself provided lumber for a number of buildings connected to V.F.D. *Dr. Orwell's Office (The Miserable Mill): The office is shaped like an eye. *Prufrock Preparatory School (The Austere Academy) Ms. K., who was Kit Snicket in disguise, taught at the school and recruited two children there upon being fired. *667 Dark Avenue (The Ersatz Elevator): It contains a secret passage which leads to the Baudelaire mansion. Jacques Snicket begged Jerome Squalor to purchase the apartment, most likely to protect the passageway. Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography states that there is a floor above the penthouse apartment. The book also implies that this location is important. *Heimlich Hospital (The Hostile Hospital): The hospital's Library of Records is shown both in the text and in illustrations to contain documents pertinent to V.F.D. *Caligari Carnival (The Carnivorous Carnival): The carnival is the home of Madame Lulu, who owns a V.F.D. disguise kit and an archival library containing numerous V.F.D.-related documents. It was mentioned that crucial evidence was hidden inside a figurine sold there. *Mortmain Mountains (The Slippery Slope): The Valley of Four Drafts in the Mortmain Mountains was home of the V.F.D. Headquarters before it was burnt down. The sugar bowl was there at one point, although it was tossed out the window when the fire began. Several activities were conducted, including training, stargazing, and others. A cave in the mountains is home to a Vertical Flame Diversion, where one can climb to and from the headquarters, and for security, a Vernacularly Fastened Door, which only opens when certain passwords are entered. Several caves were home to Volunteer Feline Detectives, which were lions trained to smell smoke. *Anwhistle Aquatics (The Grim Grotto): Anwhistle Aquatics was a marine research and rhetorical advice center run by a volunteer, Gregor Anwhistle, and built on top of the Gorgonian Grotto. The sugar bowl floated into the grotto, but was intercepted by an unknown individual before the Fiona and the Baudelaires could find it (likely Lemony Snicket who in the book said that someone was above the children climbing out of the grotto). When the center was destroyed before the series began, the deadly Medusoid Mycelium was released into the grotto. Was burnt down by Fernald, or Hook Handed Man after he joined V.F.D. *Hotel Denouement (The Penultimate Peril): The hotel was V.F.D.'s "last safe place". There is a catalog of every villain, related objects, characters and incidents that is hidden in a secret building beneath the pond. It was home to Dewey Denouement and his brothers. According to Sunny, after it burned down "the last safe place is safe no more." *Baudelaire Mansion: The home of Beatrice, Bertrand, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Baudelaire was burned down. The mansion has a passageway which connects it to 667 Dark Avenue. It was also made of the Lucky Smells Lumbermill's emerald lumber. *Vineyard of Fragrant Drapes (Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography): The vineyard is a garden where marriages are held. Sometimes disguises itself as the Vineyard of Fragrant Grapes. Communications using V.F.D. codes have been sent from there. *Daedalus Dock (Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography): The Prospero is a ship for V.F.D. transport. *Valorous Farms Dairy (Lemony Snicket: The Unauthorized Autobiography): A dairy where Lemony Snicket's birth took place. *Café Salmonella (The Ersatz Elevator) and Anxious Clown (The Wide Window): Both restaurants employ waiters who may be part of V.F.D.. It is suggested in The Grim Grotto that Café Salmonella waiters are traitors, who destroyed V.F.D.'s fleet of smoke-sniffing salmon. This is also hinted in the Puzzling Puzzles. The objective on page 12 is to rewrite the words that are wrong in the article from the Daily Punctilio to get the message, "WAITERS ARE OFTEN IMPOSTERS. EAT CAREFULLY." *Opportune Odors Horseradish Factory (The Grim Grotto): The factory produced horseradish, the antidote to Medusoid Mycelium, and was built by Lucky Smells Lumbermill. *"Olaf-Land" (The End): It is situated in the global currents, which cause it to collect various debris, including survivors of shipwrecks. Members of V.F.D., including Beatrice, Bertrand, and Olaf attempted to create a safe Utopian society on its soil, where the world was possibly quiet, but were prevented. There were once plans to build a tunnel from there to Anwhistle Aquatics. Members Main article: V.F.D. members edit V.F.D. animals For more details on this topic, see Fauna in A Series of Unfortunate Events#V.F.D. animals.Some of the animals used for the benefit of V.F.D. members include: #Snakes/Reptiles - The Reptile Room. Uncle Monty used them for his studies, but the Mamba Du Mal supposedly killed Monty right before Stephano (Count Olaf in disguise) was to take the Baudelaire orphans to a distant country. #Leeches - The Wide Window. After eating a banana, Aunt Josephine went onto the lake and was killed by the leeches, which actually helped Count Olaf. #Crows - The Vile Village. They were used to help Isadora and Duncan connect with the Baudelaires, while the Quagmires were trapped inside a giant crow fountain. #Lions - The Carnivorous Carnival. When Madame Lulu helped Olaf get the lions, they were not fed and became vicious. Violet and Klaus were almost fed to the lions, but Madame Lulu and the bald man with the long nose fell in instead. #Eagles - The Slippery Slope. The man with a beard but no hair and the woman with hair but no beard use them to kidnap the Snow Scouts and to attack the Quagmires and Hector. In The Penultimate Peril it is made known they used them to kidnap even more kids. List of V.F.D.s *'''Vain Fat Dictator (p. 82, SS) *'Valley of Four Drafts' *'Valorous Farms Dairy' *'Variable Frequency Drive' *'Various Finery Disguises' (Phase Two of Disguise Kit, CC and LSUA) *'Veiled Facial Disguises' (Phase Three of Disguise Kit, CC) *'Venom Feels Delightful Press' (p. 167, LSUA) ::The publishing company for The Mamba du Mal: A Snake That Will Never Kill Me, by Tony "Mommy" Eggmonteror. *'Verbal Fridge Dialogue' *'Verdant Flammable Devices (p. SS)' *'Verifying Fernald's Defection' (p. 220, GG) ::An article from The Daily Punctilio which states that Fernald was responsible for burning down Anwhistle Aquatics. *'Veritable French Diner' (repeatedly in LSUA) ::Jerome Squalor's favorite restaurant and where he met Esmé Squalor. *'Vernacularly Fastened Door' *'Verse Fluctuation Declaration' (p. 157, GG) *'Versed Furtive Disclosure' (p. 153, GG) ::The book Klaus finds in the Gorgonian Grotto. *'Vertical Flame Diversion' (SS) *'Very False Documents Press' (p. 162, LSUA) ::The publishing company which published Ivan Lachrymose: Lake Explorer, by Vincent Francis Doyle. *'Very Fancy Doilies' (throughout EE, invented as a red herring) *'Very Fancy Doily Press' (p. 164, LSUA) *'Very Fascinating Drama' (p. 80, SS) *'Very Fast Delivery' (p. 204, LSUA) *'Very Flavorless Diet' (p. 102, TE) ::Klaus invents this meaning as a joke. It refers to the seaweed diet they have to eat which is very flavorless indeed. *'Very Fresh Dill' *'Very Frightening Danger' (p. v'', ''LSUA) ::Under the copyright in the Autobiography, Snicket says: "If you recognize yourself in any of the photographs or illustrations in this book you may find yourself in Very Frightening Danger and/or slightly embarrassed but there is nothing you can do about it." *'Very Fun Day' (p. 81, SS) *'Vessel For Disaccharides' *'Village of Fowl Devotees (Vile Village)' *'Vincent Francis Doyle' (p. 162, LSUA) ::The author of Ivan Lachrymose: Lake Explorer. *'Vinegar-Flavored Doughnuts' (p. 81, SS) *'Vineyard of Fragrant Drapes' *'Vineyard's Famous Donkeys' (in the Autobiography, they are mentioned in the Vineyard of Fragrant Drapes. Also mentioned in p. 202 "CC") *'Violent Frozen Dragonflies' (p. 81, SS) *'Violet's Fifteenth Date' (p. 249, GG; "date" meaning "birthday") *'Vision Furthering Devices' (throughout The Penultimate Peril) *'Visitable Fungal Ditches' (p. 102, GG) *'Vital Fan Disclosure' (If you send an e-mail to Lemony Snicket, you will receive an "Out of Office AutoReply" that is apparently mailed to you by: Anonymous Representative HarperCollins Publishers Department of Vital Fan Disclosure). *'Voice Fakery Disguises' (CC) *'Volatile Fungus Deportation' (throughout GG) *'Voluntary Fish Domestication' (p. 98, GG) *'Volunteer Factual Dispatches' (throughout GG) *'Volunteer Feline Detectives' *'Volunteer Fire Department' *'Very Fine Dramatists' *'Volunteers Fighting Disease' (throughout HH) *'Voracious Fierce Dragon' (p. 82, SS) *'Voracious Film Discussion Press' (p. 165, LSUA) ::This company published I Lost Something at the Movies by Lena Pukalie. *'Very Flammable Detergent' (Indirectly mentioned in PP, pg.323) *'Very Fascinating Drama' (The Slippery Slope) pg 80 Category:vdf Category:• Volenteer Fire Department